


Под шкурой единорога

by Renie_D



Category: Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, Drama, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разведчики действуют не только за Стенами, но и внутри</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под шкурой единорога

— Тензо —

Осуждающие взгляды преследуют Тензо повсюду. Он ловит их в витринах магазинов, натыкается, как на острую сталь, в отражениях намытых окон и схватывает в тусклом сиянии вывесок.  
Здесь не окраина — здесь центр их мира. Дамы в шляпках и с лентами по подолу, газеты, курительные трубки и зонты. Здесь не услышишь выкриков в спину: «Бездельники, казнокрады!», «Вы даром едите свой хлеб». Почтенная публика здесь ценит приличия, но смотрит так же, как и озлобленные беженцы Марии.  
Тензо пытается игнорировать — крепко сжимает коленями бока своего коня и плавно покачивается в седле, возвышаясь над праздной толпой. И держится взглядом за плащ командора, мелькающий впереди, где пара скрещенных крыльев парит над щитом и зеленым полем.   
Ткань лежит неровно, и кажется, что белых перьев больше, чем светлых. Тензо приглядывается: на семь?.. Счастливое число, но повезёт ли им?  
Подъехав к Главному Штабу, они останавливают лошадей. Каблуки звонко отдают в брусчатку, когда Тензо единым движением спешивается и перебрасывает поводья подскочившему бойцу с нашивками единорогов. Тот смотрит презрительно, свысока, хоть и приветствует его по форме.   
Тензо хорошо знает цену и этим взглядам тоже.   
«Хорошо, что не я» — вот что считывается за маской превосходства.  
«Хорошо», — думает Тензо, разглядывая нескладную фигуру с провисающими на груди и бедрах ремнями. — «Возиться, костер разводить... Ещё и коптить будет».  
На лучшего в своем выпуске парень не похож, зато похож на отпрыска влиятельного дворянина. Сначала при Штабе, потом в Королевскую гвардию — стремительная карьера, награды, оклады и балы. И ни одного титана, увиденного вживую.   
Тензо видел таких не раз. Но и исключения он видел тоже.  
В последнем списке новобранцев, вступивших в разведку, знаменитых фамилий было две: Учиха, потерявший в Шиганшине почти всю семью, кроме брата, а потом и его, и Хьюга, которая недавно лишилась кузена — бойня в Тросте коснулись всех.  
— Тензо! — негромко зовет командор, и он встряхивается, в два шага нагоняя начальство.   
— Простите, задумался.  
Они поднимаются по широкой лестнице, отвечая кивками на приветственные кивки. Массивные двустворчатые двери распахиваются перед ними, а потом череда коридоров сменяется одна за одной.  
Штаб намного больше того замка, где квартируют разведчики. Высокие потолки, паркет, ковры и люстры на сотню-другую свечей. Каждый раз Тензо кажется, что он попал в совсем в другой мир.  
Он ездит сюда с докладами, сопровождает командора и лично является за документами с грифом «секретно», но привыкнуть к окружающей обстановке так и не может. Только мирится, как с неизбежным и раздражающим злом.  
— Пятый командор разведки Цунаде Сенджу! Капитан Тензо! — объявляет громкоголосый охранник, когда перед ними распахиваются последние двери.  
Войдя в зал совещаний, они занимают привычные места. Как всегда — в конце, как всегда — напротив уже присутствующих.  
— Приветствую, — едва склоняет голову верховный главнокомандующий Данзо. — Как добрались?  
— Без происшествий, — коротко кивает Цунаде. — Приступим? У нас много вопросов, которые необходимо обсудить. И главное — назначить дату экспедиции.  
— Сначала этот ваш Узумаки, — кривится первосвященник Хомура. Тяжелое ожерелье с ликами покровительниц Святых Стен тянет его сморщенную шею вниз, заставляя горбиться. Сейчас он не похож на утешителя страждущих — скорее на хищную птицу, заприметившую добычу. — Эксцессов не было? Как проходят тренировки?  
— Без происшествий, — все так же невозмутимо отвечает Цунаде. — Отчеты капитана Хатаке, осуществляющего надзор, вы получаете каждый третий день с посыльным. И если вам угодно проверить лично — вашу комиссию мы ожидаем в любое удобное вам время.  
Тензо знает, чего стоит это ледяное спокойствие. По возвращении на полигоне разлетятся в щепки десяток огромных манекенов, а службе снабжения придется списать лезвия и баллоны сверх установленной нормы.  
Знает он, и о чем умалчивает Цунаде. С трансформацией и контролем у Наруто до сих пор все не так гладко, как хотелось бы. Шизуне объясняет это психологическими блоками и слабо осознанным процессом превращения. Она часами сидит с ним в лаборатории, крутя его как тряпичную куклу, и надеясь успеть хотя бы что-то до вылазки.  
Но успеет она или нет — выбора у них нет. Они должны доказать полезность Наруто Узумаки для человечества или отложенный на время приговор приведут в исполнение немедля.  
Цунаде в кабинете начальства точь-в-точь как на поле битвы. Уклоняется от прямых ответов, как от неуклюжих титанов, и резко меняет курс, как при виде сигнальных ракет, когда течение разговора перестает ей нравиться.  
Тензо предпочитает отмалчиваться. Он смотрит на гладкий полированный стол и старается не смотреть на Данзо. Причина не в том, что он презирает главнокомандующего, с которым однажды столкнулся. Настоящая причина стоит у того за спиной.  
Личный адъютант Данзо передает необходимые бумаги и приказы, напоминает номера протоколов и подразделы Устава. Все знают, что Умино Ирука умен и старателен. Пробился на самый верх, переведясь из гарнизона в полицию, без связей и без знакомств. Его дотошности боятся те, кто привирает в отчетах, а сам Данзо называет его своей правой рукой.  
Тензо смотрит на Ируку один лишь раз. Тот ловит его взгляд своим и медленно кивает, словно соглашаясь с тем, что сейчас, заикаясь и глотая слова, лопочет скудоумный вельможа.  
Сердце колотится все чаще, а в душе Тензо раскручивается тугой бутон, распуская лепестки ликования, предвкушения и радости. Но на лице — все та же скука и холодность, когда он снова опускает взгляд на гладкую полированную поверхность.   
Скрывать эмоции он научился превосходно. Никто не должен догадаться, что под одной из шкур единорогов скрываются сложенные крылья. Никто.   
Иначе им не выжить.

— Ирука —

Люди на площади испуганно расступаются перед Ирукой, который быстро шагает наперерез толпе. Госпожа командор забыла папку с приказами и теперь он спешит вернуть документы ей.  
— Торопилась в игорный дом и, наверняка, пропустить кружечку-другую, — ехидные смешки по коридорам летают быстрее чем бойцы на УПМ.  
Для сплетников Сины давно не новость, что Цунаде Сенджу выпивает — погибший возлюбленный, неустроенная личная жизнь. Счастье, что она в силах еще руководить корпусом разведки. Разве можно ожидать от нее каких-то козней и интриг?   
Ее не боятся — ни Штаб, ни король, ни дворяне.   
Ирука знает, что они это делают зря.  
Она без сомнения ставит на кон свою репутацию и жизнь. Все, ради достижения их цели.   
А еще жизни сотен других своих подчиненных, но об этом Ирука предпочитает не думать и не вспоминать.

***  
В дверцу маленького домика, в котором останавливается командор и ее сопровождающие, Ирука не стучит — скребется. От волнения подрагивают руки и глухой звук скользнувших по дереву пальцев почти тонет в уличном шуме.  
Но дверь распахивается тотчас.  
«Ждал», — всплывает в голове.  
— Госпожа командор забыла бумаги, — громко рявкает он, надеясь что голос его не дрогнет. — Позволите войти?  
И делает шаг за порог, не дожидаясь согласия.  
Хлопок закрывшейся двери, лязг щеколды, въехавшей в пазы — и его тут же сжимают в объятиях.  
— А командор? — шепчет пересохшими губами Ирука, обхватывая руками чужую талию, цепляясь пальцами за шлевки форменных брюк.  
— Гуляет, — хрипло отвечает Тензо ему куда-то в шею.  
И бумаги летят на пол, а ремни Ируки расстегиваются в одно мгновение.   
Ирука завидует такому мастерству — не успевает он сосчитать до десяти, как вся амуниция валится на пол, к ногам.  
«Должно быть, дело в привычке», — думает он, воюя с пряжкой на груди Тензо, которая никак не хочет поддаваться.   
Он давно уже не вскакивал по тревоге и не спал в ремнях УПМ. Сноровка, приобретенная когда-то, пришла в негодность и стерлась из памяти. Форма полиции — всего лишь символ, не функционал.  
— Не...здесь... — в перерывах между поцелуями выдыхает он, когда Тензо тянет его на диван тут же, в гостиной, попутно избавляя от рубашки и брюк.   
Его куртка сиротливо валяется у двери, протягивая пустые рукава к разлетевшимся листам бумаги.  
— Шторы закрыты, никто не увидит, — серьезно отвечает Тензо, не замирая ни на секунду.  
Надавливает на плечи, заставляя опуститься на вытертую обивку, а сам расстегивает свои ремни и сбрасывает оставшуюся одежду, быстро, как по осени деревья листву.  
Плотные шторы задернуты, входная дверь на щеколде, а в доме только они. Но Ирука нервничает слегка — они слишком давно не виделись, слишком многое произошло, а он слишком сильно соскучился. Мысли скачут и вертятся, и Ирука облизывает губы, пытаясь успокоиться хоть немного.   
А еще слишком — смотреть, как перекатываются мускулы под кожей Тензо, когда тот наклоняется, чтобы стянуть свои узкие штаны с лодыжек.   
Ирука судорожно выдыхает и сжимает ладонью член. Успокоится получается не слишком.  
Тензо улыбается одними глазами, когда вовлекает Ируку в новый поцелуй, а потом подхватывает его под поясницу и они меняется местами на хлипком диване. Стекает вниз по спинке и прочно упирается пятками в пол, позволяя Ируке расположится удобнее на своих бедрах.  
Взгляд у Тензо жадный, ищущий, горячий. Ирука нависает над ним, опирается локтями по бокам от головы и притирается ближе, пах к паху, почти вплотную.  
Тензо откидывает голову, зарывается пятерней в волосы, трогает кадык и плечи. Ирука не отстает — «скучал», что рвется с языка, он вкладывает в каждое касание.  
Сильные пальцы гладят спину, сжимают ягодицы в ладонях и прикасаются к члену наконец. Проводят вдоль, слегка надавливая и обхватывают головку, сжимая в горсти. Ирука стонет, толкаясь бедрами и пытается вжаться в Тензо еще плотнее, хотя бы немного, еще чуть-чуть.   
— Не так, — выдыхает он, вырываясь из объятиий.   
Тензо замирает, поднимает поплывший взгляд, но вряд ли понимает, что Ирука хочет. Разговоры сейчас бесполезны, язык их тел — вот все, что имеет значение.  
Ирука тянет его за запястья, поднимается сам и поднимает его. Тянет на пол, на вытертый ковер у незажженного камина, утопленного глубоко в стене. Тянет на себя Тензо.  
Но тот хрипит, цепляясь за Ируку и не дает ему опуститься:  
— Твердо, грязно. — Все на что хватает его сейчас — короткие рубленые фразы.  
— Все равно, — выдыхает Ирука. — Сейчас все равно.  
И Тензо сдается. Ложится на него, прижимая к полу. Вжимается, не оставляя ни малейшего пространства. Они одного роста — лоб упирается в лоб, а член касается члена. Любое движение заставляет Ируку вскидывать бедра еще резче, еще сильнее сжимать ягодицы Тензо.  
Тот целует Ируку взахлеб, глотая его стоны. Не дает и шанса отстраниться, смешивая их дыхание в одно, на двоих.  
Ирука плавится в его объятиях, в его руках, в жаре его тела. Сейчас не «скучал», сейчас — «хочу», «всего», «целиком», «без остатка». Ирука хрипит, выплескиваясь куда-то между их телами, не в силах больше держаться.   
Тензо хватает не намного дольше.

***  
Ирука чувствует, как подрагивают руки Тензо — тот держится на них, не желая придавливать всем весом к полу.  
— Мне не тяжело, — шепчет Ирука и расталкивает своими локтями его, заставляя опустится полностью.  
Тензо хмыкает и пластается сверху, как большое тяжелое и жаркое одеяло. Улыбка наползает на губы и Ирука длинно выдыхает, расслабляясь под ним еще больше. Вставать не хочется, а хочется... Ирука жмурится, отгоняя картинки, встающие перед глазами. Но мимолетной фантазии хватает — и член наливается, твердеет против воли.  
Тензо фыркает, прижимается губами куда-то за ухо. Ирука кожей ощущает ответную улыбку. Смущенно дергает плечом, словно просит прощения:  
— Сильно скучал.  
Тензо трется носом, прихватывает мочку уха губами. Ирука оглаживает потные бока, не пропуская ни единого сантиметра. Ласкает, возвращаясь туда, где Тензо выдыхает чуть заметнее, чуть слышнее. В горячке желания было не до того. Сейчас Ирука отдает ласку сторицей.  
Ирука вздрагивает, как от сквозняка, дрожит, покрываясь мурашками, когда нащупывает свежий шрам. Кожа под пальцами вздутая, не отвердевшая, чувствительная. Теперь предельно ясно, почему диван и почему сверху.  
Мышцы под пальцами каменеют, но Ирука сильнее вжимается в него всем телом, еще больше тянет на себя. Тензо не хочет показать едва зажившую рану, а он не хочет показывать свое лицо. Сейчас он не справится.  
Ирука никогда не спрашивал «откуда» и никогда не спрашивал «как». Не спрашивал о Наруто, Сакуре и о Саске. Амбициозный штабной выскочка не должен знать вещи, которые его не касаются. Не должен просматривать списки погибших, начиная всегда с конца — так путь до заветной буквы становился короче.  
То, что он родом из Шиганшины — простое совпадение. Некому рассказывать, что Ирука был дружен с семьей Узумаки. Что спас Наруто и Сакуру, что видел как погибла их мать.  
Ирука многое не должен рассказывать и сам. Но сейчас он не в силах справится с паникой, с тем валом чувств, что захлестывают его с головой. Он лежит под горячим и взмокшем Тензо и рассказывает все, что читал и видел. Рассказывает, сглатывая застрявший в горле комок. Сначала медленнее, а потом все быстрее и быстрее, все сильнее впиваясь пальцами в свежие отметины на его спине.  
— Ирука, — хрипло прерывает его Тензо и пытается подняться. — Не бойся, слышишь?  
Но Ирука не дает. Вжимает в себя, не давая увидеть лицо, не желая расстраивать. Глаза жжет и он смаргивает, прогоняя непрошенную влагу.  
Тензо поворачивает голову набок, отлепляет его ладонь от своей поясницы и тянет ее к губам. Целует в сердцевину, там где сходятся линии жизни и судьбы и прижимается к ней щекой.  
— Не волнуйся о Наруто — он в надежных руках. За Сакурой и Саске Какаши тоже присмотрит, — Тензо чуть вздыхает и продолжает тише: — И за меня не волнуйся. Я верн...  
Ирука быстро проворачивает ладонь, затыкая рот, не давая последнему слову сорваться.  
— Нельзя! Так говорить — дурная примета.   
Сердце бешено колотится у горла. А что если и правда? И как он тогда?  
Тензо мотает головой, мажет растрепанными волосами по груди Ируки и все же сбрасывает его руку с лица. Поднимается на локти.  
— Мне все равно. Я не верю в приметы, — спокойно заявляет Тензо. Вытирает пальцами горячие капли в уголках глаз Ируки. — Я люблю тебя и я верн...  
Но ладони Ируки змеями взвиваются с пола и плотно прижимаются ко влажным губам.  
— Я дождусь, слышишь? — Он не моргая смотрит прямо в глаза Тензо. — Дождусь во что бы то не стало. И всегда буду ждать.  
Меняя ладони на губы, вовлекая Тензо в новый поцелуй, Ирука загадывает только одно — чтобы их план сработал. А если нет... Пусть он увидит Тензо еще раз, пусть даже перед смертью.


End file.
